Talk:Victorious Sweep
Darn little brother on my account again ;p — Skuld 15:09, 16 December 2006 (CST) Why use Reap Impurities over this? :\ 75.44.225.197 10:53, 8 February 2007 (CST) :RI has the possibility of much higher health gain, not that I think that's a good enough reason. --Fyren ::VS has less recharge, less energy, a better damage skill. --Silk Weaker 06:34, 11 February 2007 (CST) If the skill is only available from Command Post, Dajhak Inlet and Yohlon Haven if unlocked on the account, then shouldn't this be mentioned in the article? Right now it reads as though it's not available there at all, and yet this is where I got it for my Dervish. Khi Rho 06:01, 11 February 2007 (CST) :Most people don't know how trainers work yet add them anyway. The people who do know can pretty much never verify since they'd need to not have the skill unlocked. Remove any you're sure are wrong and maybe put a comment to that effect in the edit summary. --Fyren 06:48, 11 February 2007 (CST) It might be obvious, but I've found that for certain melee builds that don't necessarily need a secondary profession, this can be used (since it's melee, not scythe) as an extra attack and self-heal. If you have like 5 to 8 points and a skill slot to spare, it's not bad on an Assassin to use after and with your attack combo to keep your health up. --Insidious420 01:09, 22 February 2007 (CST) Healing Does it compare your health before or after you've hit? -- numma_cway 09:29, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Before Icon I know this may be a little off topic/random, but does anyone else think that the skill icon is awesome? Mystic 20:46, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Is that a torment scythe? — Skuld 08:05, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ...looks like a guys hand...--Diddy Bow 08:14, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :To me it appears that a dervish has just stabed his scythe into the chest into some unlucky person as they reach up to either block the attack, plead for their life, or attempt to strike the dervish. The part that I really like, however, is the white liquid-like substance (blood?) that is apparently spraying from said unlucky person. Mystic 15:42, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think the blood is supposed to be spraying the Dervish, relitalizing him.71.252.82.15 20:34, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Looks very much like the Zealous Sweep icon, but with just one hand. -- 23:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Can anyone confirm that unlike Chilling Victory, even though the description doesn't indicate it, the health gain will not occur if the target is not hit? -Wang 03:40, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Tested and confirmed; attacking a foe with less health while Blind gains no health or effects. I believe the "If this attack hits" clause for the bonus damage in the skill description also extends to the rest of the skill's effects as well. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Victorious Sweep vs Eremite's Attack I have seen a lot of builds on pvxwiki that use Eremite's Attack, but not VS. In fact, 8 of the builds listed as Great use EA, but only 1 of them uses VS. Can anyone tell me why, assuming a reasonably high Scythe Mastery, would you want to use EA instead of VS. Both require 5 energy and have a 4 second recharge. VS has 0 activation vs ¾ for EA. However, VS guarantees the +damage regardless of the number of foes adjacent and EA's damage caps at +30 anyway. VS seems better in all respects. Am I missing something? --Wmsky33 17:11, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Eremite's Attack along with Mystic Sweep use the 3/4 cast time for fast acting attacks, which strike faster than a normal attack with no activation. That is the reason it has more use. I myself use all 3 skills in my dervish builds. -- Sk8 (T/ 17:14, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::A casting time on an attack skill actually means that it fires off faster than a normal attack (the only exceptions being certain 3-second Spear attacks), and since ranger interrupts are the only shortened activation attack skills that suffer from aftercast, combining Mystic Sweep and Eremite's Attack with a normal attack means you can strike an opponent three times in under two seconds. 20:08, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Those skills actually only have an activation time of 2 seconds, rarther than 3 :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:30, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I know that. Two seconds is still longer than a standard spear attack. 20:33, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You are correct with that. But you stated it as if you didnt know they we're actually 2 sec. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:38, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Do I need to smash you? 20:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Eremites is better because of activation times. End of. Lord of all tyria 20:43, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for all the info guys. I had checked the Activation Time page, but it made no mention of this subtlety. Good to know. --Wmsky33 13:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Its a kind of you should know this already thing, like game mechanics at gwiki or actually seeing why. Or u can have some1 explain it to u like they did here, scythes attack slow, mystic and eremites or good for spikes because they achieve higher DPS comapred to using normal skills.--71.227.142.108 07:07, 7 May 2008 (UTC)